


Golden Days

by blqmoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, date, larry - Freeform, teen!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqmoon/pseuds/blqmoon
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Harry and sixteen-year-old Louis go on a date on Valentine's day.





	Golden Days

“Fuck,” Harry whispered to himself as he got off the underground train and stormed towards the exit of the station. He checked his watch and sighed deeply, he had twenty minutes to go home, get ready and get back to the station to meet Louis. He walked up the stairs of the bridge that crossed over the road and walked quickly, getting down the stairs on the other side. He went over his schedule once more in his head, something he’s done countless times since he got on the bus after school. Harry continued to walk, cursing the elders he met on his way home for being so damn slow. He walked next to the pinecone forest quickly, his calves burning and sweat dripping on his forehead. He sighed in relief when he was in front of the front door of his house and he rang the bell. 

When his mum opened the door he stormed inside muttering a quick “Hi” and he left his backpack on the ground, his coat next to it and almost ran to the bathroom. He peed as quick as possible and then sprayed himself with deodorant and a bit of his dad’s cologne. He walked into the kitchen where his mum was doing the dishes and opened one of the cabinets, fishing a packet of gummy bears. In the living room his dad was watching the news on TV, his feet propped onto the coffee table in front of him. “Dad? Could you drop me off at the station?” he asked putting on his puppy eyes, hoping his dad would say yes. “Right now that I’ve found the position to relax?” his dad rhetorically asked, his face scrunching up. All he had to do was sit his ass in the car and drive, not climb a fucking mountain. Harry groaned and ran to the door, stuffing the gummy bears in the pocket of his coat. “Harry, sweetie, I made you some pasta,” his mum said emerging from the kitchen. 

“Mum, I’m already late, I need to go. What time is it?” he asked putting on his coat and quickly checking himself in the mirror, fixing his hair. “Three and thirty-five, darling,” his mum said calmly. He was going to be late. He groaned once more and immediately getting out the door, slamming it behind his back as he ran outside. He didn’t want to sweat now that he was fresh smelling, but he was going to none the less. He had to walk back to the station and he could feel his calves slowly starting to burn more and more, and they were almost numb the moment he arrived to the station, no sight of Louis so that meant he was on time. He stood there, looking around himself and looking for the short boy. Five minutes passed and Harry was starting to think that the boy had bailed on him, in the end they he didn’t have a phone and maybe Louis had had an accident and he had to stay home. But luckily soon enough, he saw his petite figure walk down the stairs of the station, just a dark silhouette due to the sun shining behind the boy’s back.

His heart started to pound in his chest, it was all hitting him now. This was a date. “Hi,” Louis greeted him with a smile. They hugged and when they pulled back the short lad handed him a rose wrapped in a silver paper with a transparent part to make the flower inside visible. “Louis!” Harry exclaimed shocked. “You’re so cheesy, I hate you,” said Harry feeling the blood rush to his face and turning it red. “I hate you, do you know how long I’ve waited for you?” Louis said chuckling, running a hand through his soft looking hair. “I was here the whole time, why would we meet there when the cinema is on the other side?” Harry asked in confusion fishing the candy from his pocket and handing it to him. “Fair point, and thanks a lot, I love gummy bears so much!” he exclaimed pressing the package to his chest and sighing dreamily. “Yeah, dork, let’s go or we’ll be late.” And with that they started walking to the cinema, not really caring if they were going to be late, what they both wanted was to hang out with each other, not watch a movie. 

They ended up getting there on time, after they bought the tickets and popcorn and walked in the screening room when they were projecting the ads for future films. The room was big and not many people were in it, Harry and Louis sat on their seats and waited for the movie to begin, which didn’t take much. Louis had insisted to keep the popcorn on his lap, so Harry would have to stretch his arm to get some, and how many times they found each other’s hand in the container like the biggest cliché of all. A few minutes into the movie Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and looked at him thinking he was being sneaky, but in reality Harry was this close from screeching with happiness. What could he do? He liked Louis, a lot. The taller lad wanted to wrap his arm around Louis but then his head would be resting on his chest and he didn’t have boobs so that would be uncomfortable for Louis. He decided against that and instead placed his hand on Louis’ thigh, making his squirm lightly. 

They stayed like that for an hour and a half, during which Louis slept and drooled all over Harry’s t-shirt but he surprisingly didn’t mind. When the film was over and people were starting to leave, Harry carefully lifted Louis’ head and shook his shoulder, calling his name softly. He caressed his cheek and brushed his hair out of his closed eyes, which fluttered open moments later. He looked around himself confused and yawned, stretching his sore back. “Did I sleep through all of it?” he asked rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand and Harry thought he was the cutest person in the world. “Yeah, but it wasn’t that good, I didn’t understand half of what was going on.” Harry shrugged and got up, taking the rose and offering his other hand to Louis, who gladly accepted it and he pulled him up to his feet. Louis thanked him and took the container of popcorn that Harry finished all by himself. They walked out of the room and threw away the paper container and started walking to the exit. 

“Oh wait,” Harry said and walked to the stand that sold candy. He was back a minute later handing a lollipop to Louis and kept one for himself. It was white with a red heart in the middle and it was strawberry flavoured. “Oh and I’m cheesy?” Louis chuckled unwrapping the candy and popping it into his mouth, sucking on it. “Shut up,” Harry murmured with a smile and unwrapped the lollipop to put it in his mouth. They got out of the cinema and started walking home. When they got to the pinecone forest Harry had walked next to before, Louis tensed up and stopped his feet. “Do we have to walk here?” he asked nervously and Harry scoffed, chuckling afterwards. “Are you scared, Princess Lou?” Harry challenged starting to walk down the dark street with no streetlight and the reputation of being drug addicts’ favourite.  
“Don’t worry, hold my hand, nothing will happen,” the curly haired boy said holding Louis’ hand in his own. Louis thanked him and they walked all through it and a bit further until they were in front of Harry’s house.

“So,” Harry trailed off leaving the short boy’s hand. “Yeah.” Louis was biting his lip. “I can walk you home if you want,” Harry offered and Louis shrugged. “I don’t want you to walk in the dark alone,” said Louis shaking his head. “But you’ll do the same thing, what are you talking about?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, but if you walked with me and walked back, the shy would be darker by the time you’ll be back. Plus, I’m older. Yer a baby, Harry,” said Louis, exploding in a fit of laughter and Harry joined him; two idiots laughing instead of kissing. Yes, kissing. “Aw now you’re blushing, how cute,” Louis awed and Harry looked down, biting his bottom lip. “Shut up.” He covered his face with his hands. They looked in each other’s eyes and Harry thought 'now it’s the perfect moment', then 'what it if he doesn’t like it, or like /me/?' Louis licked his lip and looked at Harry. “Bye I guess?” And Harry nodded and kissed him on the cheek, Louis embraced him in a tight hug. “See you,” he whispered and pulled back, smiling at Harry, who waved with blush coated cheeks and a smile on his face. He then stomped inside, cursing himself and sighing at the rose, putting it in a vase full of water.

“Harry! How’d it go?” his mum asked and oh God, give him the strength to come up with something heterosexual to tell his mum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first part of a series of Teen!Larry fanfics that are written by the one and only me!


End file.
